Unexpected
by The-Flame-Faerie
Summary: Take Lily and James: foes of Hogwarts. Add Sirius, Rebekah, Frances and Remus and stir. Leave to simmer and watch chaos ensue.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Harry Potter/James Potter/Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. If it belonged to me, I'd be sitting in my own little mansion in London, with my Pearl Masters kit - custom made, and several Epiphone guitars. See any of this? No. Good. Because I'm not J.K.

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

* * *

Lily Evans slid the door shut on the Hogwarts express, taking a seat in the small compartment. She was alone inside, and Lily had to confess, that was the way she liked it. 

The auburn haired girl heaved a light sigh, flicking a few strands of hair from in front of her emerald green eyes. These eyes darted around the carriage, before settling on the scenery beyond the train.

Green fields, Blue skies, and tall forests sped to and from her gaze, the 11 year old watching the world fly past in a quiet awe.

Lily was soon broken from her silent astonishment when the carriage door slid open, and a short, blonde girl shifted awkwardly in the doorway.

"D'you mind? Everywhere else is full..." Lily shook her head, offering a seat opposite her to this girl. She cracked a grin, and thanked her softly.

"Are you new here?" the blonde nodded at Lily's question, her teeth sinking into her soft lip as a nervous reflex.

"Are you?" Lily nodded in reply, taking in this new arrival.

She was short, or at least, a good inch shorter than Lily. Her blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back, and her features were small.

Without a doubt, her best features - like Lily's herself - were her eyes. They fit her face perfectly, the silvery-blue orbs holding a mystified glaze at the world around them, but in the same sense, they appeared so deep and soulful.

"I'm Lily... Lily Evans..." The blonde smiled again, showing off perfect white teeth.

"I'm Rebekah... Rebekah Simpson..."

This initial barrier down, the two girls began to talk and gossip together quietly over the next few hours - Lily learning that Rebekah had an older brother, Lance (The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, no less), and came from a pureblood family.

Rebekah, as well, learnt about Lily's past with her elder sister, Petunia, and muggle parents, each detail of Lily's childhood seeming to fascinate her.

Each girl found something unique in the other, and almost immediately, created a friendship that would hold fast for the rest of their lives.

.1.1.1.1.

On another end of the train, more history was being made, as a young boy with messy black hair, deep, dark brown eyes, and round glasses met, and bonded with another boy - his black hair holding a casual grace with it, and his grey eyes glinting in mischievous glee.

"You brought a spider on the train?" James, the one with glasses, asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh... I wanted to make sure I was ready, just in case something happens..." The other boy, Sirius, replied.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Girls..." both Sirius and James shivered at the thought.

"Girls? Disgusting..." A few moments of silence past, before the boys eyes met, both holding the same sly sparkle in their eyes.

James quickly jumped up, and slid the carriage door open, beckoning Sirius to follow him down the train corridor.

They peered into each carriage, finally coming to one that held two girls that looked around their age.

James wordlessly beckoned Sirius to hand him the jar, which the boy did, and he unscrewed the lid, sliding the door ajar. The tarantula crawled out of its home, scampering quickly into the carriage, before climbing up the seat, and onto one girls lap.

The auburn haired girl screamed, as the blonde one picked up a text book, dropping it heavily on the spider.

Outside, both boys were clutching their sides, laughing at their first prank together.

The door slid open, and the auburn-haired girl looked ready to kill.

"That wasn't funny!" She cried indignantly, putting her hands on her hips, a scowl plastered on her face.

Behind her, the blonde glowered at the two boys, flicking the dead spider from her copy of "_A Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_"

"I think it was..." James regained his composure as Sirius continued to howl with laughter.

Lily exchanged glances with Rebekah, and the two rolled their eyes, muttering one simple word.

"_Boys..._"

James and Sirius returned to their compartment, laughing loudly about that prank.

Indeed, history had been made on the Hogwarts Express that September day.

.1.1.1.1.

The first years piled into the hall, the tall, sharp looking woman they'd been introduced to as "Professor McGonagall" guiding them to a stool. On top of this three-legged stool, a patched up, rather ratty looking hat stood (if, indeed, hats could stand), and the new students eyed it in awe.

Almost immediately, it broke out into a song.

_I may not be the nicest hat_

_A small beret, or bowlers cap_

_But sure enough, I am the best_

_My intellect runs rings 'round the rest_

_Long ago, four founders fair_

_Saw fit to put me on this chair_

_To find a way to sort you is my job_

_To separate you from the mob_

_Gryffindor, of noble soul_

_Took only those of "braven mold"_

_Ravenclaw, she of the smarts_

_Took only those of brain and marks_

_Slytherin whose cunning flood_

_Took only those of purest blood_

_Then Hufflepuff, the caring best_

_Took every wizard of the rest_

_They gave me the job to set you right_

_To put you on your learning plight_

_So now I tell you all that hear_

_That you shouldn't, mustn't fear._

_I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat, you see?_

_I can tell you where you ought to be_

_There's nothing that's inside your head, the sorting hat can't see_

_So put me on, and I can tell you_

_Just where you all shall be._

The hall erupted in applause at the hat's song, each first year not knowing what to expect from this possessed hat.

"Let the sorting begin!" Lily and Rebekah exchanged nervous glances, eyeing the stool, and patched hat with a nervous suspicion.

A few students were called, and the hat, in turn, after what appeared to be a few moments of delegation, announced to the hall what house they would be in.

"BLACK, Sirius..." Rebekah looked up as the black haired boy from the train took a seat on the stool. Her eyes immediately narrowed. Now she had a name to the face... And He was surely going to be a Slytherin.

Rebekah had decided long ago, after receiving her letter - she wanted to be in Gryffindor, like her brother, Lance. Gryffindor seemed like the best house; Noble, brave, clever--

"GRYFFINDOR!"

-- But then again, Ravenclaw had its merits.

"EVANS, Lily..." Lily gulped nervously, heading up to the stool, and clutching the seat of the chair tightly as the hat was placed on her head. Her knuckles turned white, and she glanced quickly around the hall once, before the sorting cap fell over her eyes, obscuring the rest of Hogwarts from view.

Almost immediately, a small voice started whispering something in her ear.

_'... Where to put you...Skills... oh yes... And brains too... bravery... and a bit of a know it all, I see...'_ Lily couldn't help but flush under the Sorting Hat's comments.

'... _Too opininated for Ravenclaw... not evil enough for Slytherin... ahh yes... better be..._'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The woman pulled the hat from Lily's head, and she clambered off the stool, heading over to the scarlet table, sliding into an empty spot near the end.

Her emerald eyes scanned the hall, and came to rest upon her blonde friend, who fidgeted with her cloak clasp nervously.

"POTTER, James..." Lily almost felt sorry for the boy as he went up to be sorted - that is, until she noticed the messy black hair, and rounded glasses that were sliding off his nose.

She frowned, willing the hat to put that bastard of a boy in Slytherin...

... Isn't it funny how irony works?

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily cursed under her breath, scowling as he walked over to the table. She had her back turned to him as he took a seat, and she continued watching, waiting for her friend to be sorted.

Finally, her turn came around.

"SIMPSON, Rebekah..."

Down the table, Lily heard someone muttering.

"Oi Lance! That your little sister?" Lance Simpson nodded, a pensive look on his face as he watched his sister climb onto the stool. As McGonagall placed the hat on her blonde ringlets, he saw her flush.

Lance couldn't help but smirk, before turning back to his best friend.

"Come off it, Vince... your sister's been sorted too..." Vince Liu laughed.

"Frances? That little brat? I'll never hear the end of it..."

_'... Another Simpson..._' The hat let out a sigh as Rebekah's cheeks tinged themselves with pink, '_... Too opinionated for her own good... sarcastic... pessimistic... cynical... but intelligent... and brave... where to put you... where to put you... hmmm... better be..._'

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped loudly, the blonde beaming as she made her way over to the table. She slid into the seat next to Lily quietly, as the next person made their way up to be sorted.

"Becky!" the blonde looked up the table, and spied her brown haired brother giving her a thumbs up. She grinned widely, and returned it.

Lily gave her a puzzled glance.

"That's Lance... my brother..." she explained, Lily nodding, smiling, and noting this fact.

.1.1.1.1.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" A 5th year prefect took the new "recruits" to the common room, ushering them inside.

"This is the Gryffindor Common room. Over there," She pointed, "Is the girls dormitory for your age group. Over there," She pointed again, "Is the boys. Now, I suggest you all go up, and go to bed. Your first day at Hogwarts is going to be big... and watch out for Peeves... He hates first years..." Lily and Rebekah both headed up the dormitory stairs with the rest of the first year girls, and headed inside their dorm room, gawking at the size.

Behind them, the girls heard a snort.

"Well if it isn't little miss perfect herself..." Rebekah turned around, and rolled her eyes. Behind her, the ebony haired girl smirked.

"Just drop it already, Liu..." Lily raised an eyebrow as the girl sneered.

"Whatever, Simpson... Whatever..."

.1.1.1.1.

_1 year later_

Lily and Rebekah were sitting infront of the common room fire, when a short asian girl came running down from the second year dormitories.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" Rebekah gaped.

"Frances? Is that you?"

"No! It's Santa fucking Claus! Of course it's me, Simpson! God!" You couldn't really blame Rebekah for asking. Frances' normally ebony black hair was now a bright blue, and her skin flashed iridescent green.

"What happened?"

"Those fucking Marauders!" Lily couldn't help but flinch. Not only because of the offensive language Frances was using, but because of the venom in her voice as she spoke.

She withdrew her want, and tapped the girl on her shoulder with it - her green, flashing skin fading back to her olive tone, and her blue hair darkening to its original midnight black.

Frances begrudgingly thanked the girl, but barely audibly.

With this, Rebekah smirked.

"Up for some revenge then?" A sneer played around Frances' lips.

"Just try and stop me,"

.1.1.1.1.

The three girls bolted around the corner of the corridors, James Potter and his cronies hopping along after them.

Frances, Lily and Rebekah clutched their sides, laughing hysterically at what had just taken place.

"I think they'll be running a bit late to class..." Frances smirked, Lily and Rebekah agreeing.

"and it'll take them a while to find the counter hex..." The girls laughed, before Lily stopped.

"... Do you realize, this is the first time we've been civil since we've got here?" Frances and Rebekah stopped laughing, and looked over at the girl.

"You're right..."

Frances shrugged.

"It's kinda good... not fighting..." The lighter haired girls both turned to Frances expectantly.

The girl shrugged again.

"It's kinda nice having friends..." She muttered, mainly to herself.

"Truce?" Lily held out her hand, and Frances shook it.

"Truce,"

And on that day, Godric's Angels were born.

.1.1.1.1.

_2 years later_

James Potter lay sprawled on the sofa, his best friend Sirius Black opposite him, reading a nearby magazine.

"... 10 ways to please your man? Merlin! What kind of rubbish do these girls read?" He mumbled incredulously. James just snorted.

"Who really cares, Padfoot? Who really cares?" Sirius couldn't argue with that logic.

On another chair, Remus Lupin, the third boy to join their group sat slumped, falling asleep with his potions essay hanging over his face.

"... Oi Prongsie! Listen to this! ' _Why boys can't get every girl they want: A Play boy's story_' Sounds like you, eh mate?"

James sat up, eyebrow raised.

"How so, Padfoot? What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Sirius grinned.

"You can't get any girl you want!" Sirius smirked, "I, on the other hand, can!"

James; eyebrow crept closer to his hairline.

"I can so get any girl I wanted!"

A devilish glint appeared in Sirius' eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh..."

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"Bring it on!" Remus - who it appeared had woken up - almost immediately opened his mouth to express the possible repercussions of the situation, and to advise James not to do anything rash and stupid, but then decided against it. He had to face the facts. This was Sirius and James. They didn't listen to reason - They listened to their egos. Remus couldn't help but snort, wondering if either boy had ever wondered if they heard voices. He had to confess, he wouldn't be surprised. Sirius ego alone could create a whole new person - if not more. With that final thought, Remus draped his essay back over his head, and snuggled into the chair to get comfortable.

"So you say you can get any girl you want?" Sirius grinned slyly.

"Any girl..." James wasn't about to back down from this fight - serious or not... No pun intended.

"Alright... I'll make a bet with you... You have to get Lily Evans to go out with you!"

James snorted.

"No way,"

Sirius' grin widened.

"I knew it! You're chicken!"

"No... I just don't want to do it..."

Sirius began to make clucking noises, James' glare deepening as each second ticked past.

Finally, he caved in.

"FINE! I'll do it!"

Sirius smirked.

"I knew you would. James Potter: Never backs away from a challenge..."

James copied Sirius' smirk.

"Alright... but I have a challenge for you then..." Sirius raised an eyebrow, his smirk still plastered on.

"You have to get Rebekah Simpson to go out with you," The smirk was wiped of Sirius' face almost immediately.

"Prongs..." a sly smile played around James' lips.

"Exactly,"

.1.1.1.1.

Sirius and James both set out on their challenge together, both boys coming across their targets as they left the great hall with Liu.

"Hey Evans... Can I talk to you for a second?" Lily's eyebrow shot up to her hairline.

"Why?"

"Could I? For a minute?"

Lily sneered.

"But I thought you only wanted to talk to me for a second, Potter..." James groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Lily shifted her bag from one shoulder to the next in impatience.

"Go out with me?" the bag hit the floor with a thud, the textbooks spilling over the stone floor loudly.

She stood agape.

"What?"

James smiled inwardly. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all...

"Go out with me?"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You want... _me…_ to..."

"Go out with me..." Lily reply was short, concise and simple, starting with 2 letters, the first being "N".

James stood in shock.

"What?"

"No," Lily picked up her books, and replied t him again, quite simply.

"No, Potter, I will not go out with a bullying, prattish, berk of a boy,"

James was taken aback.

Lily turned, and walked out of the entrance hall, heading outside with her friends - both of whom her laughing madly, but not from James and Lily's meeting.

.1.1.1.1.

Whilst Lily and James were talking, Sirius had pulled Rebekah aside, and sent her one of his most knee-weakening grins.

She looked completely unimpressed.

"Hey Simpson... What do you say? Go out with me?"

Unlike Lily's simple, polite and blunt response, Rebekah took a harsher approach...

She cracked up laughing, having to hold on to Frances for support.

Sirius' ego, he had to say, was severely damaged from the blow.

Simpson and Liu, both still laughing, walked over to Lily, and the three girls left the hallway without a second thought.

James and Sirius watched them as they left.

"They said no..." James muttered, not believing what he'd heard.

Sirius turned to his best friend.

"They turned us down, Prongs... It makes no sense..."

James looked over at his best friend.

"I think the world's gone nuts, Padfoot..."

"So do I, Prongs, So do I,"

And so, it was this simple act of rejection that really set the plot in motion.

James and Sirius now had a challenge...

Whoopee.

.1.1.1.1.

_**A/N** I hope you all enjoyed that repaired chapter... _

_Reviews are welcome._

_Flames will get you attacked by a mutant sock monkey..._

_... I'm not kidding... he's tasted blood and he wants more..._


	2. The Nickname

**_A/N_** Again. I own nothing that you recognise. Frances, Rebekah and the lame idea of "Godric's Angels" belong to me... but _they_ aren't enough to get me a pearl kit. So in other words... J.K. owns the money making ideas... Blast.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Nickname

* * *

A year after James first asked Lily out, he was still persistent to woo her, Lily not knowing whether to be bemused, amused or disgusted. 

"Potter! For the _LAST_ time... NO!" Lily seethed, storming through the hallways, her face a contortion of rage.

"Come on Evans... It's just a date... You must be pretty special if I'm asking you out..." Lily's hands curled to fists, and she wanted nothing more to turn around and give James a black eye.

But, seeing she was a prefect, she couldn't.

"Potter! 10 points of Gryffindor for hassling a prefect. Now. LEAVE ME ALONE!" James stood dumbfounded as Lily stomped up the staircase to her next lesson.

"... She took points of me for asking her...?" James muttered incredulously.

"What the hell..." He shook his head, and followed her up the stairs to Transfiguration - his best subject.

.1.1.1.1.

Lily Evans slid into a seat near the front, the place next to her empty for whichever of her friends got there first.

Frances raced through the classroom door, and collapsed in the vacant seat, panting. A grimace was set on her features.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

Frances shivered.

"It was horrible..." She started, unpacking her books, "I never want to see something like that again,"

Lily opened her mouth to question, but decided against it.

Maybe she didn't want to know either.

A few seconds later, a flushed Rebekah came into the classroom, sliding into the empty seat behind the two girls.

"Hey..." Lily greeted her, and Rebekah grinned.

"Frances looks disturbed..." she noted, Lily nodding, and curious grin playing around her lips.

Rebekah's grin just widened.

"She walked in on me and Amos..." Lily's eyes widened in mock disgust.

"Ew..." Rebekah punched her arm playfully.

"She wasn't the only one..."

An enraged Sirius Black chose that moment to barge into the classroom, a murderous glint in his eyes.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle.

"That must have been a blow to his ego,"

"Almost as bad as you taking house points from Potter for hassling you...?" Rebekah raised her eyebrows questioningly. Frances - who was finally unpacked - turned around to her friend, and glowered at her.

"I never. Ever. EVER want to see something like that again,"

Rebekah smirked.

"Like what?"

"You two snogging in the hallway doesn't make a comforting mental picture, dear neighbour,"

Lily snorted.

"Like you haven't done worse with Evan Nguyen," she pointed out, a flush creeping into Frances' cheeks.

"Shuddup..." she crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted childishly.

Rebekah and Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright 5th years... Let's get started..." McGonagall glided into the room, and stood tall infront of her class.

"Today, we'll be learning how to vanish mice... Now pair up... Ms. Simpson? Ms. Evans? Please distribute the mice among the class," Rebekah and Lily stood, heading to the front of the classroom, and picking up the two cages.

Rebekah couldn't help but grimace.

"I hate mice..." She muttered under her breath, so only Lily could hear.

Lily couldn't help but grin.

After the mice had been distributed, Lily and Rebekah both looked down on their mice, Rebekah hoping the faster she vanished it, the less likely she'd be to have to deal with it.

On the other side of the classroom, Professor McGonagall screeched at two of the four Marauders.

"NO! MR. BLACK!" Sirius found his mouse scurrying around the desk, its tail on fire from Sirius' failed attempts at transfiguration. This rather distressed mouse found itself Sirius' pile of parchment, and needless to say, a small bonfire soon erupted on that side of the classroom.

Rebekah and Lily stifled their giggles, and then turned back to their own mice, the blonde taking a deep breath, and waving her wand half-heartedly.

To her amazement; the mouse disappeared.

"Yes!" she punched the air in victory, giving a disgruntled Lily a hug.

Lily just frowned.

.1.1.1.1.

Sirius kicked the arm chair in his way as he stormed into the Gryffindor Common room, finding himself greeted by James, Remus and Peter's howls of laughter.

"Shut up..." Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously as he covered his forehead in embarrassment.

The three boys just continued laughing - not being able to help but find the entire situation hilarious.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot... but it's not every day one of the ringleaders of the Marauders burns his eyebrows off in Transfiguration..."

Sirius muttered curses darkly under his breath, and started rummaging through his drawers, before triumphantly withdrawing the black Puddlemere United beanie James had given him for Christmas back in first year.

He tugged it on his head, and pulled it down, covering not only the burnt place where his eyebrows should be, but also the hair every girl in Hogwarts wanted to run their fingers through...

Well, nearly every girl in Hogwarts...

Next door, the group of girls, which were called "Godric's Angels" by the rest of the school found themselves in hysterics over Sirius' transfiguration attempt.

Rebekah had collapsed on her bed from laughing so hard, whilst Lily and Frances had both doubled over - not only from Sirius' follies, but from their best friend's reaction to his bonfire.

"It'll take a good 3 or so weeks for his eyebrows to grow back to normal..." Rebekah spoke after she'd regained some composure, "But it'll be interesting to see how the female population of Hogwarts deals with this new look..."

The girls exchanged sly glances.

"Personally, I predict mass suicides from the Hufflepuffs..." Rebekah shrugged, sending Lily and Frances into another wave of laughter.

Rebekah just smirked, and chuckled with them.

.1.1.1.1.

The next day, in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall eyed the Marauders with a suspicion as she told the class of today's project.

"You will again be working on vanishing mice, but I think this time I will pair you all up appropriately..." She cast an apologetic glance at Godric's Angels, who immediately assumed the worst.

Frances groaned hanging her head in her hands.

"We're going to be working with the Marauders... I can just feel it..."

"Miss. Simpson... I'd like you to work with Mr. Black... Seeing as you managed to vanish your mouse several times yesterday..." Rebekah felt her chest swell with pride, giving Lily a quick grin at the praise, before the realisation struck her at who she'd be working with.

Almost immediately, she collapsed on her desk with a loud bang.

McGonagall looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh - this observation Lily noted furtively.

"Miss. Evans... You'll be working with Mr. Potter..." Lily tuned out beyond that point, groaning as loudly inwardly as she could.

"Miss. Liu, Mr. Nguyen... Mr. Bones, Miss. Prowds... Mr. De-Silva... Ms. Ferguson..." Beyond that point, the 3 girls had tuned out of the lesson, Rebekah and Lily muttering curses under their breath, so only the other could hear.

"..._Stupid bitch Sirius..._" Lily turned around, eyebrows raised.

"Did you just call Sirius a bitch?" a smirk played around Rebekah's lips.

"I know. Great eh?" She winked at her friend slyly, and picked up her wand, moving across the room to Sirius' desk.

"Hello Simmo," He greeted her fairly warmly, and she just rolled her eyes.

"On a nickname basis are we now? Really... Darn it... Now I need to come up with something for you..." She took a thinking stance, before looking positively amazed by her own brilliance.

"I've got it! You call me Simmo, and I'll call you that egotistical, prattish, sodding, bullying bloody prick!" Sirius didn't let her sarcasm phase him, and just winked seductively.

"Yeah, but a Sexy egotistical, prattish, sodding, bullying bloody prick at that!" Rebekah's triumphant look faded from her face, and was replaced with one of pure loathing.

"Let's get to work, you bitch," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Rebekah tried to hold back a smirk, but failed miserably.

"Uh huh... You bitch... Now let's vanish these mice so I can take my seat a safe distance away from you..." Sirius picked up his wand, but Rebekah stopped him, using her own to lower his.

"... And if I lose my eyebrows, Transfiguration king, I'll chop your head off, and let Frances use it as a quaffle... or better yet... I'll stuff it, and hang it up in the hall of "Hogwarts' biggest idiots"," Sirius frowned, Rebekah's sanctimonious look returning to her face as she registered the impact of the insult.

20 minutes later, the bell rang, signifying the end of their lesson, and Rebekah packed up her books, and her wand, Sirius catching her arm before she left.

"It didn't work, you know. I still want to go out with you..." Sirius couldn't help but grin as Rebekah spent the rest of the day seething.

.1.1.1.1.

In their partnership, Lily and James found themselves doing no better - Lily gripping the desk tightly to avoid "accidentally" hexing Potter into oblivion.

James waved his wand, his mouse disappearing perfectly. He shot Lily a grin, and ruffled his hair, making Lily roll her eyes emphatically.

"God Potter..." She muttered to no-one in particular, leaning boredly against her knuckles.

She completely tuned out from the lesson, seeing McGonagall was busy telling Evan Nguyen off for attempting to splice the mouse he was meant to be vanishing.

She completely missed James' hand waving infront of her face.

"Evans! Oi! Evans!" She sprang back to life, narrowing her eyes at James.

"What, Potter?" She spat his name with as much contempt as she could muster. James looked hurt.

"I just wanted to tell you it was your turn... Jeeze Flower... You don't have to bite my head off..." He looked over at his best friends trying to work, and turned his back to Lily. She scowled at his use of the nickname she just wanted to burn in hell, but let it pass. As she raised her wand to try, the bell rang, and James packed up his gear, standing abruptly, and waiting for Sirius, Remus and Peter by the door.

Lily packed her things a little slower, and looked over, spying Sirius muttering something to Rebekah that made her scowl.

The blonde stormed over to Lily, positively glowering, and she waited for her to pack up, before she, Lily and Frances left the classroom.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the marauders, Rebekah decided to finally vent her anger.

"Argh! I can't win! I'm a bitch to him, and he still wants to go out with me! I've used up my bitchiest material on him, and he _still_ wants to go out with me!"

Frances snorted.

"No offence, Becks, but you bitchiest material is funny," The blonde slapped her friend playfully.

"Ouch!" Frances grimaced, rubbing her arm gingerly.

"Come on, guys... let's go to our dorm..." The girls climbed the stairs to the common room, before then clambering through the portrait hole, and up to their dormitory.

Rebekah collapsed on her bed.

"Stupid bloody git..." She muttered into her pillows, covering her head with one.

Frances slid onto her bed, and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

Lily dumped her bag unceremoniously on her bed, and turned around, facing her friends.

Frances sat up, leaning against the headboard, and both girls looked at their third group member, whose head was still buried under her pillows.

Lily picked up a pillow from her own bed, and Frances followed suit, both girls creeping furtively towards Rebekah's bed.

She was totally oblivious to their actions, until--

"MERLIN! LILY BELLE EVANS!" Rebekah bellowed, shooting daggers at the auburn haired girl who'd only moments ago hit her with a pillow.

Rebekah picked up her own implement of "mass destruction", and almost immediately, a pillow fight erupted.

Their fight seemed to last for hours, the girls whooping and giggling, collapsing on top of each other in fits of laughter.

All too soon, a small, nearby clock erupted in a shrill fit of ringing, and Rebekah's lips formed an 'o'.

The girls stood still for a few moments, before Rebekah raced into her walk-in, rummaging through her piles of clothing, then throwing on a pleated denim mini-skirt, a long white shirt, and then a black T-shirt over that.

She quickly gave her hair a brush, put on her butterfly earrings, and her pink and white tennis shoes, then ran some clear gloss over her lips.

"I totally forgot!" She moaned, rather distressed as she tried to make herself "presentable".

Frances and Lily exchanged glances, before Frances just mouthed one word: 'Amos'.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Both she and Frances knew Amos Diggory was as big a git as the Marauders, if not a bigger one - but Rebekah was too blinded by her hormones to notice.

The blonde bid her friends a hasty goodbye, before racing down the stairs, and to the portrait hole.

"Nice outfit, Simmo,"

"Cram it,"

With that, the blonde was gone.

Lily and Frances shook their heads, and both headed down the stairs, Lily deciding to curl up by the fire.

She grabbed a book off a nearby table, and she began to read it, before a boy with messy black hair interrupted her.

Lily should have known.

Her emerald eyes flickered upwards, and James grinned.

"Evening, Flower..."

Lily resisted the urge to punch him in the nose.

"How are you going?"

'_Urge to punch... rising..._'

"Life treating you well then?"

'_Urge to punch, rising...'_

"Interesting book?"

'_Urge to punch, rising...'_

"E...Evans?" Lily seemed totally oblivious to the fact her eye began twitching.

'_Urge to punch, rising... rising...'_

"Go out with me?"

Lily was about to give him a biting 'no', but instead stopped herself at the last minute.

"Okay," James' jaw dropped.

"What? Really?"

Lily snorted.

"No. Not really... Jeeze, Potter. I would have thought you'd given up by now..." Lily stood, and wrapped her cloak around her body a little tighter, before leaving the common room, her auburn hair swishing behind her as she walked.

James collapsed on the sofa where Lily had just sat.

He looked over into the fire, and sighed.

'_Why **haven't** I given up by now?'_ The reply of the scathing voice in his mind was so obvious, it doesn't need to be written down.

'_I am not in love with her...'_ James thought furiously, '_I'm in lust with her... there's a difference... She's the only girl who's ever said no... There is no way I'm in LOVE with her...'_

James' train of thought was interrupted as Sirius came and sat across from him - but, surprisingly, Sirius face held a pensive expression.

James decided against bothering him now - but he made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Right now, James knew he was just a little too confused for his liking.

* * *

_**A/N** Thanks to my reviewers!_

_**Linding:** He-he. Thanks for reviewing, you rock!_

_**Stryke Manson:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!_

_R & R!_

_The Faerie_


End file.
